sciencemadnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Copper(II) sulfate
Copper(II) sulfate, also known as cupric sulfate or simply copper sulphate, is the chemical compound with the chemical formula CuSO4. This salt exists as a series of compounds that differ in their degree of hydration. The anhydrous form is a gray-white powder or sometimes pale green, whereas the pentahydrate (CuSO4·5H2O), the most commonly encountered salt, is bright blue and forms triclinic crystals. Copper(II) sulfate exothermically dissolves in water to give the aquo complex Cu(H2O)62+, which has octahedral molecular geometry and is paramagnetic. Properties Physical Properties Copper(II) sulfate is a blue crystalline solid as the pentahydrate, as it is most commonly seen, and the anhydrous form is a white to light gray powder. It has a solubility 31.6 g/100mL at 0˚C and 203.3 g/100mL at 100˚C. Dissolution is slow yet exothermic, and solutions of copper(II) sulfate are dark blue. Chemical Properties Copper(II) sulfate is most commonly encountered as the blue pentahydrate, but it can be dehydrated at 200˚C to form the white, powdery, anhydrous variant. At 650˚C, it will decompose to form copper(II) oxide and sulfur trioxide. It emits an emerald green color in a flame test. The copper(II) ions in solution can complex with ammonia to form tetraamminecopper(II) sulfate, which may be crystallized. Copper sulfate dissolves in concentrated hydrochloric acid to form a bright green solution of tetrachlorocupric acid. This color turns to blue when diluted. Metals more reactive than copper will react with copper(II) sulfate, leaving the sulfate salt of the metal and copper. Example, using zinc: :CuSO4 + Zn → ZnSO4 + Cu The solid obtained can be treated with hydrochloric acid to get rid of excess zinc and other impurities. Availability Copper(II) sulfate can be found at most hardware stores as root killer for use in septic systems. These products are usually fairly pure, but require recrystallization to ensure their purity. This source, however, is suitable for use in crystal growing. It can be made from copper metal, nitric acid or hydrogen peroxide, and concentrated sulfuric acid, but this method is economically impractical if not used on an industrial scale. Preparation Copper(II) sulfate can also be produced by the electrolysis of sulfuric acid with a copper anode and cathode. The cathode needs to be shielded at the top and exposed at the bottom of the solution. The anode should reside at the very top. The copper(II) sulfate will form a beautiful dark blue layer at the bottom. The solution should be decanted and crystallized. Projects *Growing crystals *Making copper metal *Making flash powder *Make sulfuric acid *Make sulfur trioxide Handling Safety All copper salts, especially soluble ones, are moderately toxic. They should be stored out of reach of small children and pets. They are also toxic to the environment. Storage Copper sulfate hydrated can be stored in closed bottles. Anhydrous variety must be stored in sealed closed containers to prevent it from absorbing water from air. Disposal Copper sulfate can be disposed of by either precipitating it as the copper(II) carbonate, which is insoluble, and disposing of it as toxic waste. Another good way is to reduce it with iron or zinc to elemental copper, that can be reused, while the resulting iron or zinc sulfate are much easier to dispose of, as they're less hazardous to the environment. Gallery 2014-06-19-092211.jpg|Shielded copper cathode 2014-06-19-094842.jpg|Electrolytic cell for producing copper(II) sulfate 2014-06-19-095752.jpg|Copper(II) sulfate product, electrolytically produced See also *Copper(I) sulfate *Sulfuric acid References *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Copper(II)_sulfate *CRC Handbook of Chemistry and Physics 66th Edition (1985-1986) *Personal electrolytic manufacture by Arkoma29 Relevant Sciencemadness threads *Copper Sulfate and Potassium Chloride Category:Chemical compounds Category:Inorganic compounds Category:Copper compounds Category:Sulfates Category:Chemicals for crystal growing Category:Easily prepared chemicals Category:Readily available chemicals